The Final Stardust Crusade
by Part5Confirmed
Summary: Dio had been defeated. With the greatest threat to the Joestar bloodline defeated, the remaining heroes headed home, and pick up where they left off in their lives. But, as it always does, fate had other plans. 「I'M NOT DEAD!」 I haven't forgotten about this story, as the plot holes bother me. Might make significant changes, as it can be reworked.
1. The End, and a New Beginning

The End, And a New Beginning.

It was over. Finally, after a bitter 100 year-long rivalry, the greatest threat to the Joestar bloodline, Dio, had been vanquished. As Joseph, and his stoic grandson Jotaro watched the sun rise in Cairo, they could think about nothing but the hard-fought victory, and what it meant not only for them, but for those who had helped Dio.

"Now, it's over. So many people lent something to Dio. Many people, for the last hundred years. They lent him everything," Joseph asserted, voice full of melancholy, and sorrow for those who suffered.

"And too many of those things will never be returned," Jotaro added.

"Yeah. The things we can't get back are too great, and too numerous," Joseph agreed. "What we've lost is as vast as the planet Earth itself. But it's all because of them…It's because of them that we still live."

"Kakyoin. Iggy. Avdol. It's over," Jotaro affirmed.

The stoic, 6'4", former delinquent, and the trickster couldn't express how grateful they were to those who made the journey possible. The men, who dropped everything at a moment's notice, and made Dio's defeat possible. The very ones who dedicated themselves to a causer that would ultimately determine their own fates, and the fate of many more. As unbeknownst to those who did not survive the journey, their deaths were not in vain.

Several hours later, at Cairo International Airport

"Are you really going to return to France, Polnareff?" raised Joseph, who couldn't ignore the thought of the stubborn Frenchman returning elsewhere than with them. "You don't have any family there, do you? Why don't you come to New York with me?"

"Mr. Joestar, even though my family is gone, France is my homeland," responded Polnareff. "I have many memories in my hometown. No matter where I go, I'll always return there. But, if you need me, give me a call. Wherever in the world you are, I'll come running."

"It'll be lonely without you," Joseph answered, voice filled with deflection.

'There were many hardships, but it was a lot of fun," the silver-haired Frenchman expressed. "That journey was fun because all of you were there."

"Yeah"

"Yes, it was fun. I believe that from the bottom of my heart," Joseph maintained.

"Passengers on France International Airlines Flight 92, bound for Paris, please head to gate 18," interrupted them, and signaled that it was time to part ways.

Polnareff pulled the two in for a hug, and said to Joseph "Well see ya, you shit-stained geezer! I Hope you live forever!" and then looked to Jotaro and demanded "And you, his stingy grandson! Don't you dare forget me!"

"Let us meet again!" affirmed said geezer. "If you don't hate me by then you little jackass!"

And Jotaro, with the most emotion he had expressed throughout this harrowing journey, replied with "I couldn't forget a guy like you if I tried. Take care."

"So long."

"Yeah."

The heroes readied themselves for their long trip home and walked in opposite directions, heads held high. They knew not what the future had in store for them, but only knew this; they would overcome anything if they were together. And as the heroes departed, changed by their journey, and the people that brought them to that point, they were ready to pick up their lives where they left off. But, fate had other plans.

* * *

Jotaro didn't know where he was, but he knew one thing: he had to stop his descent, and quick. He was on the plane home with his grandfather, and had looked at the final picture the stardust crusaders would get with everyone together, and with a smile on his face, put it back into his school uniform's jacket. Seeing that photo made him wish he could see everyone, just one more time, as it reminded him of the good times they had despite the grim reason they were heading to Cairo. But, the minute he put it back, a flash of light outside his window had blinded him. And after his vision cleared up, he found that he was no longer on the plane, and was falling towards a city, with his speed increasing steadily.

'I need a plan, and quick, unless I want to end up as a read smear on the pavement!' Jotaro contemplated. He couldn't very well stop time, nor could he just start flying again as he didn't want to worsen his injuries he had gotten less than a day beforehand. So, he did what any rational person would do, and used Star Platinum to punch into, and grab a hold of a nearby building and slide down to decelerate. Luckily, his plan worked, and he managed to come to complete stop, inches before smacking into the pavement.

His plan not only served to stop him, but also get the attention of terrified onlookers, who had seen a bright flash in the sky, only to see a 6'4" giant of a man come barreling down towards the pavement at speeds close to 60 MPH; only for something to make an audible crunch as it forced part of itself into a building, and leave a trail of split and mangled concrete down the side, getting longer and longer as the man slid down.

Jotaro made Star Platinum disappear, and only then did he notice the terror on the people's faces.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?! YOU ALL PROBABLY HAVE SOMETHING BETTER TO DO!" Jotaro shouted in anger, as no one ceased staring at him, nor did they offer him help. They all jumped at this and hurriedly went about their nights. As far as Jotaro could tell, this wasn't anywhere in Japan, but had hoped that he just ended up being teleported to somewhere else in the world. Oh how far he had come, and how far he had yet to go in finding that he was no longer on Earth.

But, as he looked around, he only saw that he looked to be in residential district of this city, with several businesses scattered about. He noticed one store in particular, with a sign that read From Dust Till Dawn, and decided that would be as good a place as any to start inquiring about his whereabouts.

As he started walking towards the store, he noticed a group of several men , all but one dressed in black suits, with red ties and hats, walk out of an alley, and start walking towards the same store. One of them, whom Jotaro deduced to be the leader, was wearing a white suit, had orange hair, and was wearing a bowler hat with a red band going around. He determined that they were up to no good, and he was about to enter the store to confront them, only for a man to come flying through the window. The man was immediately followed by a girl of short stature whom Jotaro figured couldn't be older than 15, wearing a red cloak and with red streaks in her hair.

The short girl produced a scythe that was easily almost one and a half times taller than Jotaro, and was significantly larger than herself. She proceeded to drive one end of the scythe into the pavement as the red headed man Jotaro saw earlier appeared in the window with a look of what seemed to be surprise on his face.

"Okay... Get her!" the red headed figure ordered his goons.

The girl's size could've fooled anyone into believing that she was defenseless, as she used the scythe as a support to spin around, and kick one of the thieves in the face, instantly knocking him unconscious.

Jotaro noticed two of of them trying to sneak up behind her, and at a speed that appeared to be faster than the speed of light, a fist from a heavily muscled figure wearing a loin cloth, red scarf and gold pauldrons punched the goon hard enough to put 2 men sized craters in the pavement.

"ORRRAAA! ORRRAAA!"

"Good grief, what did I get myself into?" Jotaro mused as the orange haired figure step through the window and stared at the two.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were. And you my stoic friend seem to leave me at impasse as to what to do." The ginger proceeds to drop his cigar and crush it with his cane, while police sirens can be heard in the background. "Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd like to stick around..."

The bottom of his cane opened up to present a barrel and a reticle.

"...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He then fired at Ruby faster than she coud react, only for the bullet to be caught by Star Platinum, where Jotaro then inspects it.

'Odd. This looks nothing like conventional ammunition would look like. Just where in the hell am I?' He pondered. Star Platinum flicked it away only for it explode behind them.

The girl then asked the shopkeeper,"You okay if I go after him?" to which he nodded

"OI! Don't rush ahead without a plan. You're gonna get yourself kil...why do I even bother?" Jotaro relented as his words fell upon deaf ears.

She proceeded to shoot her scythe at the ground and use it to propel her up the side of the building, to which Jotaro could only watch. He then followed her, using Star Platinum to get himself up the ladder in one pull.

He had gotten there in the nick of time as the Criminal was boarding a large aircraft, and was about to throw something red at the girl. However, Jotaro had no idea what it was, but only assumed that it could kill the girl.

Without a moment to spare shouted,"STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD!"

TICKTICKTICKTICKTICKTICKTOCKTOCKTOCK

"You couldn't wait one second? And to think that I tried to avoid stopping time because of my injuries..." he muttered, annoyed at the lack of patience exhibited by the girl.

1 second

He proceeded to walk past the girl, and grab the red crystal, and noticed a blonde woman who appeared to be in her mid thirties a couple feet behind the girl midair.

2 seconds

'And to think this woman was about to risk her life to save her. She looks like she would've done it too, had she been a few feet closer.'

3 seconds

"Time continues to move."

TOCKTOCKTOCKTICKTICKTICKTICKTICK

The woman landed in front of the girl, but stopped, with a confused look on her face as there was a man in front of her that wasn't there a second ago. She wasn't the only one that was confused, as the girl and the thief were befuddled at what had just transpired.

"Good grief. Be more patient and plan your moves. I might not be around to save your ass if this happens again." Jotaro then gave the red crystal to Star Platinum, who if the thief could see, had a grin of pure malice towards the thief as he got into a pitcher's stance and threw the crystal with such speed that it broke the sound barrier in the short distance it was thrown. It shattered on the vehicle with a large explosion that shook the aircraft from side to side, yet it stayed aloft.

However, the blonde woman shook herself out of her stupor, and summoned purple projectiles, which she launched at the aircraft. The aircraft shook once again, this time throwing the red headed thief to the floor of the aircraft.

"We got a huntress!"

A woman in a red dress made her way to the door, but not before the huntress summoned a hail storm that broke through the aircraft's metal skin, nearly decapitating the thief. The battle between the two came to a head when the woman in red managed to distract the huntress with an attack, and used that to make her escape.

'Now that that's over, I should probably get some ans...wers. What's with that look on her face?' It was Jotaro's turn to be confused as the girl with the red cloak stood slack-jawed and had a look of utter amazement on her face.

"That...Was...AWESOME!OHMYGODWHATWASTHATTHATWASSOCOOLWHENYOUCAUGHTTHECRYSTALANDTHREWI-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING!" Jotaro hated girls who yelled with a passion. Quite the lady's man.

At this, the girl's mood deflated, which brought a look of defeat on her face. The answers Jotaro needed would have to wait until the huntress decided what to do with them.

* * *

 **Hey guys PlsConfirmPart5 here. I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to read my first story, and would appreciate it if you left a review. I am also open to suggestions regarding the plot, and also to writing this story with another user, as I do not have much experience, and I could use that to learn more about what exactly goes into writing a story a like this.**


	2. Answers, and Familar Faces

**Moon Man: Interesting name you have. And to answer that, I don't intend to, nor do I ever want to, make the stands visible. Unless it's a stand like Lover's Deluxe that allows Yukako to control her hair, they're not going to be visible to non-stand users.**

 **Mart-kos99k: This stand won't know what hit them.**

 **WanderingPie: Honestly, I don't yet know who I specifically want besides for the 3 surviving crusaders. As for the other questions:**

 **You might find that I changed that a bit. Just read along, and you'll see what I mean.**

 **What kind of monster would put Jotaro in a story without badass one-liners?**

 **Yeah. I think I might want to just have chapters in Jotaro's perspective take place when he cuts class (which will be most of the time)**

 **I plan on doing a fight between the blonde brawler and the time stopping macho man. And maybe a few others, like Pyrrha.**

 **It's too early to tell how I'm going to do the death scenes. I don't intend for them to go this way.**

 **Yeah. You'll see a bit more of that later on as the relationship between Yang and him develops**

 **Uhhh, what?**

 **Read the footnote for my reason for the first chapter**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it. Although, being that this is 1987 Jotaro, he should be in his prime.**

 **KINGREADER: Read the bottom the footnote for the reasoning for my first chapter.**

 **thehourofthedove: Thanks. I don't know what characters I want to specifically have, but the remaining crusaders are in it for sure. As for Kakyoin, Avdol, and Iggy, I'm not sure how I'll fit them in. There will be familiar faces though.**

* * *

Answers, and Familiar Faces.

Jotaro couldn't help but notice how dark the rest of the room was compared to the table. The female huntress from earlier, whom he had learned was named Glynda Goodwitch, paced slowly from side to side, talking to the girl in red. He learned that her name was Ruby Rose, and that she was just looking at a magazine in the back when the store was robbed. She had helped in stopping the robbery, but had drawn the ire of Goodwitch for the lack of caution exercised. However, she stopped her rant when she noticed that Jotaro was staring off, disinterestedly. He was deep in thought, trying to deduce what the flash of light was, and how it got him here. Personally, he believed that it was the work of an enemy stand, and by all accounts he'd usually be right. But, by what he had seen so far, he couldn't rule anything else out yet. Regardless of what was going on in his head, Goodwitch made it a point to get his attention.

"Mr. Kujo…Mr. Kujo…MR. KUJO!" He was seemingly trying her patience with how little he cared for what she had to say. Even after she yelled at him, all he did was merely look at her, lack of apathy evident on his face, as if he were deep in thought. "Mr. Kujo, as I have been telling Ms. Rose, this kind of behavior is an endangerment to others, and quite frankly, this lack of planning on both your parts perturbs me. Not only that, but you personally almost killed those criminals, even with their aura. They had to be dug out of the pavement, and rushed off to urgent care."

"Good grief. Get to the point." Jotaro retorted. He hated listening to people talk on and on, almost as much as he hated loud and annoying girls. "We're obviously not in trouble, otherwise you would've already thrown us in a cell. I have more important things to do, like figuring out how I got here. "

"Excuse me? How you got here?" Glynda couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, but judging by the look on his face, this matter was no joke. "What on remnant do you mean 'how you got here?'"

Ruby, sat in befuddlement, looking from one person to another, trying to make sense of where the conversation was going to be

"The purpose of coming with you was for me to get answers, not for you to waste my time, lady." Jotaro was getting more and more annoyed by the minute, as he was not keen on listening to this bi-"Did you just say remnant?"

"Yes, I did. What does that have to do with anything?" Glynda could not possibly fathom the reason for his interest in her phrasing. He confused her to no end.

"It has everything to with this conversation, Glynda. Ms. Rose, if you would please step outside and wait while we talk to Mr. Kujo for a moment." Everyone turned to look at a silver-haired man, who wore small spectacles that rested on the tip of his nose, as well as a green scarf, and had a coffee mug in his hand. Behind him, Jotaro recognized the familiar faces of one Jean Pierre Polnareff, and one Joseph Joestar. "These two men have been looking for mister Kujo for a while now, and from what they told me, they are not from around here."

Glynda could only stare at Ozpin in confusion as to what he was insinuating. 'Not from around here? Then from where could they have possibly come? The boy did mention that he was still in school, although his uniform doesn't look like any uniform from a combat school in any of the four kingdoms.'

While she was thinking about what he possibly meant, Joseph and Polnareff all started talking about how they got there, as they all had quite the interesting entry to remnant. Polnareff fell asleep on the plane, but had been woken up by what he initially though was lightning, only for the light to get blindingly bright. He then blacked out, only to awake and find that he had fallen from the sky and landed on a fruit stand.

The same thing happened to Joseph as it did to Jotaro, although he found it a bit odd that he didn't land close to Jotaro.

Once Polnareff noticed the blonde huntress, he immediately put on the charm. "What is such a beautiful _mademoiselle_ such as yourself doing in a place like this? How about you and I go get coffee sometime?" For all his intelligence, Polnareff seemingly could never find the right time nor the right place to ask a lady on a date.

All he got was a glare that would make N'Doul, despite being blind, shake in his boots. This made Polnareff shrink behind Joseph, who sighed in exasperation, and looked at Ozpin. Ozpin took this his cue to continue speaking.

"You three seemingly landed within blocks of each other, just not in sight of each other. Now, let's get down to business and talk about how you three exactly ended up in Vale, as well as what happened before hand in case the two could be connected." Ozpin truly wished to help them, but he couldn't if he didn't know what had transpired in the first place.

"Take it away old man." Jotaro was not one for explanations. He was good at putting the fear of god into his enemies, even better at putting them in the hospital, but he was not one for talking.

"Now let's see, where to start…" Joseph then proceeded to take the next hour and a half explain their journey to Cairo, all because of a 100-year long rivalry between a man and an entire bloodline. He covered all his bases, including what a stand user was, what a stand was, and all the stand users they had fought along the way. He saved Dio for last, as his was almost unbelievable to those who were not there to bear witness, and would most certainly do more than raise a few eyebrows.

"And that's how we got here. Obviously, we left out the part of where we landed and what got us here as we already told you. So, any questions you would like to have answered before we ask our own?" Joseph wanted to leave with both parties as informed as possible given the current situation, as it would enable them to better help one another.

That was when he noticed the slightly agape jaw of Glynda, who seemed to be shocked beyond belief. It was understandable, really, considering that Dio could stop time itself, which by all stretches of the imagination should've been impossible. He snapped his finger in front of Glynda's face, who was then shaken out of her stupor. Ozpin merely chuckled at this, and turned to Joseph.

"So Mister Joestar, seeing as how she doesn't have any questions, and most of mine were answered by that detailed retelling of your _**bizarre adventure**_ , I believe it is only fair that I answer your questions."

"Mr. Ozpin, was it? Where are we exactly? I heard the young lady say something about 'remnant.'"

"Ah, yes. Our planet is called remnant; however, it is very different in several ways from your Earth." Ozpin then elected to tell the three about the history of remnant, from the presence of grim, to the rise of dust usage, to the 100-year war. He purposely left out the Fall maiden, as well as her current condition, as that information was a strictly need to know basis sort of thing, and they didn't need to know. _Yet._

"I see…excuse me for a moment. I need to go get some fresh air." Joseph quickly walked out, and a few seconds later, everyone but Jotaro and Ozpin jumped when they heard an extremely loud "OH MY GOD!", which was surprising considering he had gone outside.

"While he gets that out of his system, Mr. Kujo, seeing as how you are 17, I have a proposition for you and Miss Rose once she makes her way back in here." In truth, Ozpin was going to ask Miss Rose this question once the group had separated, but figured he would save much more time asking them both.

Once she was back in the room, she had a faint idea of what was going to happen, as she had sat outside and thought about why the man who had asked her to step out was so familiar. Then it hit her.

"You're the headmaster of Beacon, aren't you?"

"Why yes, I am. I saw how you handled your scythe, and I must ask, who taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed with such skill?" Ozpin had a feeling he knew who it was, as there was only one other person he knew who wielded that type of weapon with such proficiency.

"Oh, my Uncle Qrow. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing." Ruby had a feeling what he was going to ask next when the door opened with Joseph Joestar who merely took a seat next to Polnareff, and put his face in his hands.

"Do you two want to come to my school? For your case Mr. Kujo, I'd be providing lodging for you, your friend, and your grandfather, and it would be up to you if you wanted to attend the classes." Ozpin received an enthusiastic yes from Ruby, and a grunt from Jotaro that he deduced to be a yes to both questions.

"Great. I shall see you both tomorrow for orientation. Until then, I wish you both the best of luck." Ozpin couldn't help but ponder what he was going to do with them in the long run, and whether he should tell Ironwood about them. He pushed that to the back of his mind as he walked out with Glynda, who looked back and glared daggers at Polnareff.

"Old man, we should probably hit the sack. We're going to have a long day tomorrow." Jotaro slightly dreaded the thought of going to beacon if all the students were going to be even remotely as hyper as Ruby. But, that was a problem for tomorrow.

From the airship, Jotaro could see Vale, and construction works busy repairing the damaged pavement he had left behind. Next to him, Joseph seemed to be deep in thought while Polnareff was looking at the picture Jotaro had of the entire crew when they initially arrived in Egypt. He couldn't help but choke back the tears as he thought of the good times they had throughout the whole ordeal, even if the ending was one of the worst ones possible.

Meanwhile, Ruby was being hugged to death by Yang. The blonde was in her usual attire consisting of a tan jacket, reminiscent of a bomber jacket, and a yellow crop top with mini shorts and knee-length boots.

"Oh, I can't believe that my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"Please stop."

"But I'm so proud of you!" t

"Really Sis, it was nothing. Now can we please move past it?"

Ruby, who could barely breathe, just realized that she had forgotten to do something and pushed away Yang, and turned to the Stardust Crusaders.

"Yang, I almost forgot. These are my new friends." The stardust crusaders turned around upon realizing they were being addressed, while Jotaro still leaned upon the rail. Polnareff wiped his eyes, and waved.

"Oh geez, how did I not notice you guys?" while she said this, she leaned to Ruby and was about to ask her a question when Joseph started speaking. He wanted to see if he had lost the touch

"Your next line will be 'Who's tall, dark, and handsome over there?' Am I right?" Joseph was an interesting character to ruby to say the least, even though she'd known him informally for less than half a day, but this shocked her.

"Who's tall, dark, an- WHAT?!" Yang was shocked, and started getting a bit embarrassed, if her red cheeks was any indication.

Yep, Joseph still had it. "You're probably thinking 'how does he know this?' Well Yang, I noticed your eyes immediately lock on Jotaro when Ruby was addressing us. Not only that, you look to be the type who's not too serious outside of combat, unless they damage your hair. As for the hair part, you take care of your hair, that much is obvious. Polnareff is the same way. Although we were in the desert, he spent hours making sure his hair looked good and was well groomed. Spent too much time on it if you ask me."

"Thanks Mr. Joestar, I appreciate the complement." It was then that Polnareff realized what he had said afterwards. "HEY!"

Yang and Ruby couldn't help but chuckle at his, much to Polnareff's chagrin.

"The name's Joseph Joestar. The man in the black uniform is my grandson Jotaro. The Silver-haired Frenchman, if you couldn't tell already, is Jean P. Polnareff."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Bonjour.  
All they got from Jotaro was a grunt. Yang realized that he was a man of few words. It didn't matter much to her. She had a feeling he'd become more interesting in a matter of time. **(1)** A blonde boy a few inches shorter than Jotaro, that looked queasy, ran by them at speed that would've surprised Kars,

With introductions out of the way, Ruby couldn't help but notice the look on Polnareff's face when he looked at the picture. He looked like he was about ready to burst into tears at any moment, but she couldn't tell whether they would be tears of joy this time.

"Mr. Polnareff, what's wrong? What's with the Picture that it's making you cry?" Ruby didn't like to see people cry. Try as she might, it just made her sad, being the compassionate soul that she was.

"Oh, it's nothing Ruby. This picture just brings back memories; mostly good, some bad. I don't really want to talk about it; everything with Dio all happened so recently." Polnareff had decided that it would be better to tell them later rather than sooner.

"Okay, that's fine. But one question though: Why don't your names follow the color naming rule, such as Dio's?" Neither Ruby nor Yang had heard a name like Dio that didn't follow the color naming rule; come to think of it, the three crusaders' names didn't follow the color naming rule.

Joseph sighed, as he realized he'd have to tell them sooner or later. "It's a long story, and one I'd rather not get into so soon with you two, as it all happened recently: all you need to know is that we aren't from around here."

This confused Yang and Ruby even more, as it posed more questions than it answered. However, Yang concluded that there was more to that answer, as evidenced by their names, and the fact that the answer was extremely vague. She decided that it was a question for another day.

"Well, it looks like the news from last night is being shown, anyways." Ruby may be somewhat socially inept, but she sensed that there was a slight tension in the air, just enough that it could be cut with Crescent Rose.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick. It was thwarted by a young scythe wielder and a man in what looked to be a black uniform, who have so far remained anonymous. Torchwick continues to evade authorities; if you have any information regarding his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa.

A story about a peaceful protest being interrupted by a violent Faunus civil rights group was, ironically, interrupted as Goodwitch appeared as a hologram.

"Hello and welcome to beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experie-" Jotaro and co. chose to ignore the rest as they already knew the spiel, being that two of the surviving stardust crusaders had saved the world, even when they were under no obligation to do so. However, they did catch the last tidbit of it.

"-to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Jotaro never cared much for what she had to say because if it was important, the old man would tell him.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby was still a bit nervous, but seeing Signal calmed her nerves somewhat.

"Beacon's our home, now," Yang pointed out.

Behind them, a blonde boy a few inches shorter than Jotaro ran past them, with a queasy look on his face. It was then that Ruby noticed that there was vomit on Yang's shoes and proceeded to freak out.

The Stardust Crusaders were busy taking in the sights, and planning their next moves. Little did they know that a familiar face, one that they wouldn't have expected, was to make an appearance.

* * *

The group made their way to the Airship dock, and proceeded to disembark. The first thing they noticed, or rather Ruby noticed, was the variety of weapons that were present. The Crusaders were looking at map of Beacon on airship dock, and were busy arguing over where they thought they were, as there was no 'You Are Here' marker on the map. Joseph and Polnareff anyways as Jotaro stood there getting more and more bothered by the fact that they were arguing over something so ridiculous. By the time they figured out where they were, and where Ozpin's office was, even though it was a tower, they noticed Ruby fall onto someone's luggage trolley, and then proceed to get yelled at by a girl with white hair, dressed similarly to her hair color.

Joseph, being the wise old man, decided he should intervene. Boy would he regret that decision

"Ruby, what seems to be the problem?" Joseph was taken aback when the girl in white snapped at him

"LISTEN HERE GEEZER, THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! HER carelessness could've blown us off the cliff!" The girl's face was getting redder than a tomato at this point.

"I said I was sorry, PRINCESS!" Ruby had to admit, her first day couldn't have gone worse if she had tried to make it so. That was when it became Joseph's turn to get angry.

"OI! Listen here you little shit, I-"All he could do was sigh in frustration, as he knew his words were falling upon deaf ears. That was when he noticed a girl with black hair wearing a black bow pick up a vial of what Joseph could only assume to be the girl's fire dust crystals.

That was when the girl interjected with, "It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor…forces… "as the girl's words died in her mouth as she noticed Joseph looking at her, eyes wide with shock.

That was before Joseph screamed "OH MY GOD! SHE H- "which earned an elbow from Polnareff, who pointed at the bow. Joseph nodded knowingly.

The girl seemed to pick up on this, and went pale, and proceeded to hand the 'princess' the fire dust crystals, and run away. The heiress was about to continue her rant when Jotaro grabbed the vial of fire dust out of her hand.

" **Star Platinum**!" He handed the vial to Star Platinum who proceed to throw it with the force of a truck at the people in the bush. The ensuing explosion threw the figures several dozen yards before they slid to stop in the Grass. As Weiss went to reprimand him, she saw the figure go flying, and her jaw went slack.

"Good Grief. If you're going to spy on, you should learn to hide yourselves better." The crusaders walked over towards the figure, with Ruby and the heiress in tow.

"H-HOL HORSE?! BOINGOe?!" both Joseph and Polnareff couldn't believe their eyes; it truly was the cowboy in the flesh. Weiss shook herself back to her senses, and glowered at Jotaro, who looked back, his eyes covered by the shade from the brim of his hat.

"DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST DID?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?! I'LL BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DUST IS, YOU…YOU DOLT! HO-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING!" Jotaro had been listening to this girl for less than a minute and he already was tired of listening to her speak.

However, Weiss could only get angrier at this." FIRST, YOU TAKE MY FIRE DUST AND THROW IT AT SOMEONE HIDING IN THE BUSHES, AND THEN YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP?!"

Jotaro just sighed, reached open his coat to pull out a cigarette, and used Star Platinum to light it. Weiss realized what he was doing, and gave him a disgusted look. However, she took this as her cue to stomp away, muttering in anger as she realized he didn't much care for what she had to say.

Joseph and Polnareff just watched, and Polnareff couldn't help but snicker. "Seems like you're quite the hit with the ladies, Jotaro." He chuckled to himself, and when it subsided, he looked at Hol Horse's twitching and slight burnt form, as he looked in terror at Jotaro.

"P-PLEASE! I-I DON'T KNOW ANYONE ELSE HERE! I WAS PLANNING ON MAKING MY INTRODUCTION THE MINUTE SHE WALKED AWAY! HONEST! I MEANT NO HARM!

The Crusaders looked from one another down to Hol Horse, and sighed. Jotaro offered him a hand to help him up, which Hol Horse hesitantly took.

"Hol Horse, you know you really should have just talked to us. We already defeated you, and you got what was coming to you when you were working with boingo, so we really wouldn't have done much if you merely just made your presence known." Joseph shook his head at the sorry sight proceeded to ask the nearest student, being Ruby, if she knew where the nurse's office was. All he got was a confused look as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it looks like we've got some looking to do. We'll see you later, Ruby and Polnareff." Jotaro and Joseph walked off, supporting Hol Horse.

Ruby just collapsed on the ground and sighed. "Welcome to Beacon…"

A shadow appeared over her form as Polnareff just sighed, looked at her and offered her his hand. "Ruby, just give it time. Just think of all the good that could come of this."

Another shadow appeared over her, and offered his hand to help her up. "Hi, I'm Juane." Behind him, Polnareff mouthed 'see? A new friend already' which got Ruby to shake her head.

Polnareff and Juane pulled her up." Ruby. Hey, aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

The three were walking towards the area where Ozpin was supposed to be giving his speech. "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Ruby couldn't help but laugh." Look, I'm sorry! Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind!"

Polnareff couldn't help but notice how happy Ruby seemed, and decided that he should probably go find the other 4. "Hey, I'll catch up with you two later. I'm going to see you guys at 11.

They both waved their goodbyes, and now Polnareff just had to find Jotaro and Joseph. He was walking along the trails outside and admiring the scenery, when he decided that he should go see Ozpin before he found Jotaro and Joseph. He saw the only tower on campus, and remembered that Ozpin DID say that his office was in the only tower on campus.

* * *

And the second chapter is done. I finished it a day after I posted the first chapter, but I thought I'd fine tune it. That took a couple days because I had work. I appreciate the reviews, and the first chapter was just me getting a feel for what would be best. I was originally worried that I'd have to stick the RWBY story line, and that I'd have to work with it, but after reading the reviews, I think I found the direction I want to go.

 **I'm still figuring out how I want to get them together. To be honest, I'm just planning on having them get closer and closer with all the obstacles to come, up until the dance. Of course,**


	3. New Development

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks. I have a feeling that this chapter may be a bit better though, as it really allowed my creativity to run wild.**

 **Guest: You'll see a bit of what I have planned as you read. I haven't decided if I want to add any JoJo villains yet. I might add Dio, but then I would need to add the dead Stardust Crusaders, because what's a story without them? I agree that Dio is an excellent villain, but I believe that if I put him in, I'd need to kill off Salem. Now, that isn't too hard in and of itself considering that stopping time itself hasn't surfaced in RWBY.**

 **Moon Man: Yeah, I intend to include both the FTL aspect of Star Platinum and the extreme speed with which Silver Chariot is capable of moving once it sheds it's armor.**

 **Guest: I realized that after I wrote it, but I don't think that it should matter in the grand scheme of things, as he is stuck with them now, meaning he should probably get to know them.**

 **kwerli: Yes, actually. I saw the video xForts did on the topic, and figured 'why not.' As for the second question, that one's sort of a mixed bag. Yeah, they need to confirm part 5 soon, but at the same time, it's definitely going to be animated as it's apparently Japan's favorite part, so it'd be a huge mistake for David productions, or whomever will animate it, to ignore it.**

New Developments

As Polnareff made his way to the tower, he saw Ozpin's office through a window. From where he was, Polnareff couldn't see anything through the windows considering how far up the tower went. He wasn't focused on where he was going and nearly ran into someone.

" _Mes Excuses_ , I was not paying attention to where I was going." Polnareff only then noticed who it was, and immediately wondered why she ran away. "Bonjour. I believe we have met already, but I did not get your name."

"That's because I never gave it." She was getting more nervous by the second because she feared that they knew. What she didn't realize was that while Joseph and Jotaro noticed, Polnareff had not. Sighing, she remembered why she was here: to get a fresh start. She concluded that if she didn't try to fit in, that the fresh start would be for nought. "The name's Blake. Blake Belladonna. What's yours?"

"Jean Pierre Polnareff. My friends call me Polnareff. Nice to meet you, Ms. Belladonna. Say, why did you run away earlier?" She visibly tensed up, and discerned that he was serious. He had no clue why she ran earlier, and was genuinely curious.

"I-I h-had something else to attend to," she stammered. 'Geez, get ahold of yourself Belladonna. He didn't know before, but he's bound to notice that something is wrong.' She took a breath, and breathed out slowly. "S-so, how are you liking Beacon so far?"

"This placed is amazing! I mean, sure it's no France, but it sure is quite the site." Only then did he realize what he just said and cursed inwardly. He noticed the girl's bow twitch at the mention of France, possibly to the fact that it was nonexistent here, but though nothing of it.

"France? What's that? It doesn't sound like anywhere in any of the four kingdoms." She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was weird with this man.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's a rather personal matter. I hope you understand." Oh, Blake understood. She understood better than he could've thought. She had her own skeletons in the closet after all.

"It's okay. I understand completely." She wondered if France was one of the many kingdoms that had fallen to the grimm. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Jean." And with that, she made her exit.

Polnareff was going to continue towards the tower until he realized that it was 10:45. He immediately sprinted after the girl and ask where the auditorium was. Polnareff assumed that they just left Hol Horse and Boingo there. He decided that it would be best not the miss Ozpin's speech, and that he could talk to Ozpin afterwards.

 **Meanwhile…**

Joseph and Jotaro were making their way to the auditorium and came across a very lost looking Ruby and a boy, whom the two had not met. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves regardless of being lost.

"Hey, Ruby, I think it's time we made our way to the auditorium. It's probably more important that you don't miss the speech considering you'll be attending beacon."

"Oh hey, Mr. Joestar. What happened with those two earlier? Are they alright? And who were they?" Ruby hadn't stopped to think that she should introduce them to Juane, but Joseph just figured that her mind was running at a million miles a minute, and turned to the blonde boy.

"I believe we haven't met. My name is Joseph Joestar, and this is my grandson Jotaro,"

"Hi, nice to me-" Juane's voice died in his threat when he saw Jotaro. Juane couldn't help but get a vibe of ill intent towards everyone in his immediate vicinity from Jotaro.

Ruby seemed to notice this and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "He's not going to hurt you Juane. Although, you should probably relax."

All Jotaro did was utter a "Hm" and nod in response at Ruby's words. This seemed to calm Juane down. "Ruby, where's the auditorium?"

"I uhh…I don't know."

Joseph sighed, and interjected with "Follow me. I already know where we're going. We should probably hurry if we don't want to be late."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and as Ruby activated her semblance, Star Platinum grabbed her by her hood, and turned her around to face Jotaro. "Be patient. We'll be there before Ozpin starts talking, only if you don't try to run ahead when you don't even know where you're going."

Ruby could only meekly smile at him, as she was more of woman of action, rather than planning.

 **A few minutes of walking later…**

As the three reached the doors of the Auditorium, they saw the large crowd gathered in front of the stage. They picked out Polnareff and Yang, the latter of whom noticed Ruby.

"Ruby, Jotaro, over here, I saved you a spot."

Ruby and Jotaro left Juane to his own thoughts as the pair walked towards Yang. As Ruby started detailing the events that morning between her and Weiss, Jotaro ignored them and looked through the crowd up to the stage. He was in his thoughts when he noticed the heiress from earlier, turning towards him.

"YOU!"

"OH GOD, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

"YOU'RE LUCKY WE WEREN'T BLOWN OFF THE SIDE OF THE CLIFF! I EXPECT TO BE COMPENSATED!"

Yang had a look of surprise as well, and said, "Oh my god you really threw it."

Weiss took out a pamphlet that read 'Dust for Dummies Other Inadequate Individuals" and promptly thrust it towards Jotaro, who looked just stared at her with an annoyed expression on his face. He took it, and much to everyone's surprise (but Joseph's and Polnareff's) he lit it on fire using Star Platinum. He then proceeded to throw it to the ground, where his stand stomped it into the floor.

The sudden commotion caused everyone to look towards the group, with Jotaro muttering "Good Grief."

Weiss, who was initially shocked, quickly regained her senses, and proceeded to glare at Jotaro." What is wrong with you, you dolt?! First you destroy my fire dust, then you proceed to do this!" She gestured towards the hole in the floor, while Jotaro just merely stared straight forward. His hat was casting a shadow on most of his face.

'Does she ever stop bitching? The only person who annoyed me more at this point is Jotaro made a 'hmph' as he continued to ignore her. The attention of the students was drawn away from the scene as Ozpin tapped on the microphone on stage. Well, all but Weiss', who continued to glare at Jotaro, until Ozpin started speaking.

"I'll…keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and in most of you, I see wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda took Ozpin's place and spoke." You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Weiss took this moment to ponder why he said, 'most of you' and not 'all of you.' Personally, it didn't matter much to her. Although it said a lot that he noticed a few teens that already had direction in their lives, even though, to her knowledge, most of them hadn't spoken to the headmaster.

Yang, on the other hand, focused on how distant he seemed, and Ruby picked up on it, too. Perhaps something unexpected had occurred? Whatever the case, Ruby and the blonde punster put it aside, and had something more important that concerned them.

"Hey, Mr. Joestar, who exactly were those two people that Jotaro hit with ice queen's fire dust?" Ruby, being the inquisitive young girl, found it interesting that the pair of strangers knew the group. And immediately, she wanted her curiosity sated. "You guys seemed like you knew each other."

However, before anyone could answer, Weiss had heard the remark, and turned towards Ruby. "Are you kidding me?! Not only did tall, dark, and menacing over there waste my fire dust, but none of you seem to be willing to compensate me, or even apologize!"

Joseph just looked at the girl, then to Jotaro, who merely gave him a blank stare. "Jotaro, we should probably go see how Boingo and Hol Horse are doing. Ruby, to answer your question, they WERE our enemies, but seeing as how they're the only people we know besides for you, your sister, and Ozpin, and Ms. Goodwitch, we've decided to put our differences aside. It wouldn't be appropriate to see the only technical caretaker of Boingo have his face smashed in by Jotaro, considering he trusts Hol Horse more than us."

Ruby hadn't even considered that the boy wasn't old enough to live by himself, or even dorm. She was then taken aback by the fact that Jotaro hit the two with fire dust, a sentiment shared by Yang once she heard the explanation. "Wait, so you're telling me, Jotaro just hit a because he was your enemy?"

"You hit a kid?! What kind of sick monster does that

As Joseph was about to give an explanation, everyone was surprised when Jotaro, of all people put his hand up so he could explain it himself.

"Good grief. You don't seem to understand why I did what I did. So, tell me, did you notice the two in the bush Ruby? Did you notice, princess?"

"No, but that's not a goo-" Weiss got cut off by Yang, who wanted to hear them out.

"Continue."

Joseph decided that he should take over the explanation as he thought he could explain it well enough to quell their feelings of resentment. "The two were a deadly combo. Sure, he's just a kid, but looks can be deceiving. They had stands. And that word may not mean anything to you, so I'll explain it. A stand, is basically the physical manifestation of one's life energy. With it, the user is granted a vast range of abilities greater than their own, and in some cases, so powerful that only divine intervention can explain why it's so powerful. Weeks before we ended up here, we had to watch over our shoulder constantly, as we were constantly being pursued by stand using assassins. It was a natural reaction any of us could've made. So, anything else that you would like to know?"

Ruby, thinking it all over, was confused by one detail. "Wait. That sounds awfully like a semblance. Why can't we see them, if that's the case?"

Yang, after hearing her sister's question, was a bit skeptical. "Yeah. To be honest, I think you're just bullshitting us. Come on Ruby, let's leave them alone. He seems to be going senile."

Joseph merely gave out an exasperated sigh. "That's because you aren't stand users. And not only that, your semblances are different. Your semblances are, from what your headmaster told me, manifestations of your personal and innate power; whereas stands are more like manifestations of one's fighting spirit."

There were a couple moments of silence while the three thought his words over. The three appeared to be actually considering what he said, and realizing the poten-

"PFFFT! What a load of bull!" Yang knew how shoot the bull like the best of them. And this was obviously a lie. Or so she thought. "Only an idiot would believe something as nonsensical as that."

"No, wait, I think he's telling the truth." Ruby, ever the optimist, chose to hold out hope that they weren't lying, as it wouldn't look good for the group, whom they barely knew. "I remember Jotaro throwing a fire crystal faster than a speeding bullet the night we met. And it doesn't look like they have aura. Look." She proceeded to poke Jotaro, repeatedly. Until a certain purple hand caught her arm, and twisted, making her twirl and smack into the floor.

Yang saw the whole thing unfold, and stared in shock at what just occurred, then became furious that someone tried to harm her little sister, eyes turning red and energy spiking around her. She lunged toward Jotaro, gauntlets exposed. "I'LL BEAT THE SHI-"

Only for something to catch her elbow

"Good grief. You weren't lying when you said she was extremely protective." He looked at Yang, and sighed

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. I didn't do anything, if it makes you feel any better. **Star Platinum** sensed that I was bothered by her poking, so it acted accordingly. It seems to have a mind of it's own sometimes."

Yang nearly screamed, and jumped when Jotaro appeared behind her. She looked back and forth between where he was, and where he was now. 'Probably some trick. I'll bet that he has something hidden in his poc-'

"AHA! I CAUGHT…you…" And the pocket turned out to reveal nothing. 'Okay, maybe another pocket.'

"AHA! I KNEW…it." 'drat, another empty pocket.'

"maybe in THIS ONE! OR THIS ONE! OR THIS ONE! OR THAT ONE! OR THI-"she then got pushed away by an invisible force exerting itself on her face, almost as if the force was restraining itself. She looked up at Jotaro's face, only to see that it was mostly dark, as if a shadow was being cast onto it by his hat. She went to turn towards Ruby, and almost tripped in the hole containing the still burning pamphlet. "O…kay."

"Yang, are you done now?" Ruby had been helped up by Polnareff, and dusted herself off while the display went on with Yang. She couldn't help but watch in amusement. "I'm fine. All it did was toss me on the floor. My aura protected me."

Meanwhile, Weiss just looked on, still trying to figure out how Jotaro got behind Yang so quickly, eyes jumping between where Jotaro was, as if a white dotted outline was flashing, and where he was now. She was doing the math in her head, and it didn't add up. Suddenly, her eyes went wide as she looked at Jotaro, who merely stared apathetically back. 'That kind of speed shouldn't be physically possible! I mean, I knew he was fast, what with how fast he took and threw my fire dust all in one motion.' Alarms were going off in her head, and she looked somewhat panicked because she didn't have an answer for something.

Polnareff noticed, and snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention, to no avail. He waved his hand in front of her face, before asking Ruby "Hey, is she alright?"

"I don't know. I think he scared her. Or panicked her." Ruby honestly had no idea what just happened, and surprisingly didn't care. "I tried being friends with her, but all she's been is a crabby jerk."

Joseph sighed and looked at Jotaro. "Jotaro, was that even necessary? You're not in a life or death situation. Not only that, you managed to scare the poor girl." He gestured towards Weiss.

"Old man, let's just go see Boingo and Hol Horse." Jotaro had enough of them for one day. As he was about to leave, he heard a voice behind him.

"H-how did you do…that?" Weiss gestured between the two spots Jotaro was once in.

"Look at the clock." Weiss couldn't help but be shaken out of her stupor after hearing the extremely vague answer.

"I knew that you would say that, even if I don't believe you, y-you dolt! I meant, what did you do exactly?"

Jotaro sighed, looked straight at her, and said, "I can't tell you right now."

"Come on Jotaro. Let's go see Hol Horse and Boingo before we go see the rest of the campus." Joseph already had his fill of bizarre occurrences for the day. "Are you coming, Yang and Ruby?"

"Yeah." The two sisters looked at each other and shrugged, realizing that they had nothing else to do until curfew.

Weiss just stood there as everyone else walked away. Sighing, she went to go find the ballroom. This day hadn't gone as she expected. Not only had one of her fire dust vials been destroyed

 **In the Infirmary…**

"Boingo, this may not look good right now, but I guarantee that things can only get better." The gunslinger was trying to keep the boy's spirits up, but he just didn't seem to have any luck so far.

"M-m-mr. H-horse, it d-doesn't look t-that way at a-all. N-no." Boingo had yet to realize that being at the bottom meant that the only way was up. "W-we get s-stranded in s-some foreign p-place, and n-not only t-that, we were almost b-beaten by th-them again."

"Well my young compatriot, what you have yet to realize is that what we got here, is a new life. Before, we were enemies of the Joestars. But now, we have been given a chance at redeeming ourselves, and making our lives better while we're stuck here." Hol Horse cocked back his hat. If one looked at the two, one would notice that Hol Horse was the only one who got burned, and is wearing bandages as a result. It seems that he dropped Boingo before the dust hit, who immediately hid under an overturned orange crate. Not that it did much to stop the two from being sent flying. The room looked vaguely similar to a hospital room.

"Y-you make a g-good point, Mr. Horse. Y-yes." Boingo calmed down slightly at the prospect of a better experience with the Joestars.

" _Bonjour_ Mr. Horse and Boingo." Polnareff, of all people, didn't hold his grudge against Hol Horse, considering that he _too_ had no way of getting back. "How goes everything?"

"It could be better, but this is to be expected when you hide in a bush and get caught." Hol Horse wasn't surprised that they'd react like that. He was more surprised by the fact that they even noticed him. "And who might these young ladies be?"

"I'm Ruby, and this is my sister Yang."

"Yo."

"This is Boingo, and my name's Hol Horse. And to what do I owe the pleasure for this visit?"

"We came to check up on you, considering you got a face full of fire dust earlier," Yang chimed in. "We also figured we'd tell you that you should go see Ozpin as soon as you get released."

"There's no need to, ladies." Ozpin appeared from the doorway, and made his way towards Hol Horse. "I heard about your little incident earlier, and I must say, you are quite lucky considering the circumstances. But, that is not why I'm here. I came as soon as word got around that you know these fellows."

He gestured towards Polnareff, and the now entering Joseph and Jotaro. "I am here to with a proposition, for you, Mr. Joestar, and Mr. Polnareff. How would you three like to become assistant combat instructors? If what you told about stand users being attracted to each other is true, then I believe that you should teach the student body how to properly combat them, even if they can't see them. I'm sure you could teach the students here something else useful, too. Although, they cannot see your stands, so it will have to be lessons from your life experience."

While this went on, Yang and Ruby started whispering amongst themselves.

"Ruby, you told me you made new friends, but you didn't tell me that one of them happened to be older than dust."

"I met those two after I arrived at the police station. Jotaro's the one who saved me from Torchwick."

"Okay, that may be the case, but don't you find it a bit odd that three men suddenly show up out of nowhere, with powers we've never seen before?"

"I mean, yeah, when you put it that way, I guess they're weird. But, again, Jotaro did save me. So, if Jotaro trusts them, I trust them, too." Ruby hadn't realized those things until her sister brought them up. "If you don't trust them, at the very least, give them the benefit of the doubt. Pleeeeeease? For me?" Ruby proceeded to use puppy dog eyes (which she had perfected) on her sister.

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll give them the benefit of the doubt." Yang couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh. 'First my baby sister gets accepted to beacon two whole years early, and now this? This is all a bit too… **bizarre** …for me.'

While the two sisters were talking, the three were pondering Ozpin's question, before the three looked to each other. They all nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Ozpin, was it? I have one question. Will we be paid?" Hol Horse's question earned a smack on the back of the head from Boingo, of all people.

Joseph sighed, while Polnareff gritted his teeth. "Hol Horse, he's providing us with lodging, food, and all we have to do is talk about our life experiences. And besides, almost all that we know about battling stand users can be applied to combat with semblance users. Don't be greedy."

Ozpin stared at the three before adding, "Of course, you all will be paid."

And before the last word left his mouth the three shouted "DEAL!"

Yang and Ruby couldn't help but giggle, while Jotaro sighed.

"Now that that matter is settled, on to more pressing matters: Mr. Kujo, we have a dress code you will have to follow, as you are attending this school alongside Ms. Rose and Ms. Xiao-Long."

"Yeah. And?" Jotaro, surprisingly, narrowed his eyes at Ozpin, and proceeded to stare him down. Joseph wasn't surprised at this, as Jotaro didn't change from his school uniform, even when they were traveling through the desert.

"Ozpin, I wouldn't argue this matter with him. I forgot to include the part that Jotaro wore that outfit the ENTIRE time, even when we were traveling through the desert." Joseph hoped that Ozpin would realize it would be a moot point trying to get Jotaro to wear the uniform.

"I see." He appeared to be in deep thought for several moments before continuing. " Mr Kujo, I believe a few exceptions can be in customizing your uniform, considering your…circumstance. Now, I have other matters to attend to, so I will take my leave. Come see me in my office later when you have a chance, my new instructors." Ozpin left the room and started searching for Glynda.

Joseph waited until the headmaster left, then turned towards the group, with a frown on his face. "I believe that it would be for the best, to be quite honest. I have a feeling that we're going to have to teach them about stand users, what with them being attracted to each other and all." He looked at two sisters, and pointed at them while continuing. "I hope that these kids never have to fight something that they cannot see. But, with us around, such conflict is inevitable."

"Well Hol Horse, we'll catch up with you later. We're going to go see more of the campus." Polnareff was particularly interested in seeing the classroom the three were going to share. Well, at least he thought that they were going to share.

As they turned to leave, Boingo could be seen reading **Toth** , while Hol Horse was lazily spinning the chambers on **The Emperor**. Joseph figured that the two would be okay for the next few hours. And, He figured that he and Polnareff should leave Jotaro alone with the two for him to make some friends his own age.

'I hate to imagine what losing Kakyoin did to him. Atleast here, he's among kids his own age,' Joseph thought, with a slightly worried look on his face. He turned around, and looked at Jotaro, who merely stared back. "Jotaro, we're heading to Ozpin's office. We'll meet you later before you have to turn in."

Jotaro, realizing that they were essentially leaving him to try to get him to make friends, merely adopted a stoic look on his face.

Yang, also realizing this, capitalized on the moment, hoping to get some answers. "Sooooo….Jotaro, where are you from?" All she got was an impassive grunt, and Jotaro turning to walk back towards the auditorium. However, they ended up outside, where Ruby had been previously come to realize that she and Juane were lost. Yang was not one to declare defeat so easily, and immediately hit rebounded. "Not one for conversation I see. So, Ruby tells me that you have some sorta power. Star Platinum, was it?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

She had to exercise some self-control in order not to pump her fist in the air at her breakthrough. 'Okay, now what? Baby steps Yang, baby steps. He might answer some questions about it, but I don't think he'll show his hand just yet. I think I know the perfect question.' "What exactly does it look like?"

"Do you have a pencil and a piece of paper?"

'Okay, he's going to draw. Odd, but atleast we're getting somewhere.' "No. I left most of my supplies with my luggage."

"Then that's all I can tell you."

"Come on. I'll bet that there's something else you can tell us. Right, Ruby?" She looked at Ruby, who was staring off into the distance, seemingly thinking about something more important. "Ahem."

"Huh? OH YEAH! It's really fast. How are you faster than a veteran huntress? It's almost like you either stopped time, or teleported." She noticed that Jotaro stopped walking, and turned right towards her after she said he might've stopped time. He merely stared at her, gauging her facial expression, seeing if she was guessing, or serious. She noticed this, and started fidgeting nervously in place. "Do I have something on my face? Something I said?"

This went on for what felt like an eternity before Jotaro determined that they could be trusted with a little bit of information, and figured he'd leave it up to the old man's discretion. Maybe not his stand's abilities. At least not _yet_. "The old man will decide what he wants to tell you about us. Only one thing though Until we know we can trust you. For now, I'll be in the ballroom,"

The two stood there with big smiles on their faces expecting to be told something, but deflated once he said he'd meet them in the ball room. Yang, decided that it was probably for the best to have the old man tell them. "Wow, you sure know how to keep a girl in suspense, huh Jojo?"

 **10 minutes later…**

Ruby and Yang sat in the ballroom in their nightwear, while Jojo had picked a corner away from everyone, and was talking to Polnareff.

"I'm surprised at how this day went Yang. At first, I felt like it could've gone worse, like with Weiss. Instead, I made 4 new friends, and well, I feel it could've gone better."

"Why? Sure, you made an enemy, but that's just part of life. If anything, it'll make things more interesting."

"Yeah, but I don't want any enemies. I already made one a couple days ago." She then noticed the girl she had met earlier, the one who Joseph scared off. "Hey, I think that's the girl Joseph scared off earlier, and got elbowed by Jotaro for."

Yang looked over at where Ruby was pointing. "How exactly did Joseph scare her off? What did he do?"

"If I remember this right, he was in the process of yelling 'OH MY GOD! SHE HA-'only to get elbowed by Jotaro, who apparently noticed something too, but thought it'd be rude."

Yang thought for a moment, wondering what made Joseph yell like that, then looked back at the girl. "Well, whatever it was, Jotaro must've thought that it wasn't a big enough deal to draw attention to it, and by extension, themselves. Well, let's go introduce ourselves, shall we?"

"WAIT YA-"only to be pulled along by Yang.

Jotaro turned to look towards the source of the disturbance, and saw Ruby being dragged by Yang towards Blake. Polnareff noticed Jotaro was looking at something and turned to look. "OH! I know her. I met her earlier when I uhh…nearly ran into her." He grinned sheepishly before continuing. "Her name's Blake. Come on Jojo, I'll introduce you."

Jotaro sighed, and stood up. "Fine. Lets get his over with."

As they were walking over there, they saw Ruby walk away with a defeated look on her face, alongside Yang. Yang mouthed 'good luck' to the two, seeing that they were trying to do what they failed at. The two girls made their way back to their sleeping bags, and proceeded to crawl inside them.

As the crusaders stopped in front of Blake, she looked up and saw Polnareff, whom she smiled at, and as she was about to say something, she saw Jotaro, and the words died in her throat.

"Hey Blake. Blake. What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" She visibly tensed at this, then Jotaro noticed her bow twitch, and Jotaro sighed.

"Polnareff, you should probably go find the old man, and see if he's found anything else out." Polnareff, looked back at Blake, and then nodded to Jotaro before starting to make his way out of the ballroom.

"You can relax. He doesn't know your secret. Polnareff, even if he did know, wouldn't tell a soul."

"I-I have n-no idea what y-you're talking about." Blake glanced nervously side to side, before standing up, and gesturing for Jotaro to follow. "Come on, we can talk somewhere else. It's too public here."

As the two made their way out, Jotaro noticed Yang giving him an odd look, but decided he'd ignore it.

Blake's mind was running on overdrive, and she had to figure out what to do about this. 'How does he know? Did I not hide it well enough? If he knows, who else knows? I've got to stop this before it goes any further.'

He turned the corner, and was about to wait for Blake to speak, only for her to attempt to pin him to the wall, emphasis on attempted, as Star Platinum caught her arms. "Good grief. I figured that you'd try something like that. We came out here to talk, so talk. And I would suggest not trying anything else or it could end up badly for you."

Blake Jotaro in the eyes, only for his eyes to narrow at her. "H-how did you know that I was…you know… Ozpin is the only other person who knew."

"Faunus? I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't that perceptive. However, I also noticed that you were hiding them with a bow, so you obviously didn't want people to know. That's why I elbowed the old man before he could finish."

Blake looked to the ground before she continued. "Now that you know, what are you going to do?"

His next answer left her speechless. "Nothing. I don't care what you do with your life, unless you're hiding something that could end up putting anyone's life in danger. Do you understand?"

Blake nodded slowly.

"Good." Star Platinum released her, and she rubbed her wrists. Jotaro turned, and started walking away.

"Hey…thanks for this. I appreciate it." He certainly was a **bizarre** one. But, for some reason, she felt like she could really trust him and the old guy with her secret.

Jotaro turned his head to look at her. "Yeah."

As he walked back to his spot in the ballroom, Yang stepped in front of him. He already knew what was coming, and kind of wanted to just go to sleep.

"So, JoJo…What'd you two talk about, huh? Was she confessing her undying love for you? Did she tell you that she's secretly a spy for Atlas? Oh, no waitwaitwait. I got this. I'll bet you tried-"

"Yang. Shut up." He was too tired to get angry at her. Sure, if it was earlier in the day, he'd have no problem yelling at her, but now, he'd been awake since he left the police station.

"Aw, JoJo, you're no fun. Can you atleast give m-"

"No."

"Come on, please? Pretty please? Preeeettty pleeease with a c-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO GODDAMN ANNOYING!" Everyone in the ballroom looked over to see what the commotion was, and immediately went back to minding their own business when they got glared at by Jotaro.

Yang huffed, and gave him a bitter look. "Fine, Jojo. You're no fun."

As she walked back to her sleeping bag, Jotaro sighed, and pulled his hat a bit lower onto his face. He didn't know what tonight would hold for him dream-wise, but it couldn't be any worse than all the stand users he faced. But, only time would tell. He got into his sleeping bag, and used his coat as a pillow. As he lied awake, his thoughts drifted to the events of the last several days, from arriving on remnant, to defeating Dio, and even Kakyoin's death. He slowly nodded off, and let his mind drift to more peaceful things.

 **Later that night….**

To everyone else, it looked like Jotaro was having a bad dream. But, to people that knew him, and suffered from a similar problem, the truth is much more grimm. He was having the worst nightmare he could possibly have as he shifted in his sleeping bag: the final battle was being replayed in his dreams. In every. Single. Excruciating. Detail. From losing Kakyoin, to the Old man's death; even the immense pressure that was on him when he realized that he was all that stood between the death of everyone he knew, to the destruction of the world as he knew it, because of Dio, and it all came back full force. Except there was one substantial change to this replay of events.

"You son of a bitch…"

All his muttering woke up Yang, and a very sleepy Ruby, who could usually sleep through anything. The two sat up, Yang grit her teeth, while Ruby yawned. "Yang, is it morning yet?"

"No, Ruby, you can go back to sleep." She gritted her teeth as she looked at the time on her scroll. 'It's literally 4 in the morning. What the hell?' She sighed, knowing that Jotaro was probably having a bad dream. 'If I don't wake him up, I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep. Atleast, theoretically it should help him. Although, I think I read somewhere that you're not supposed to wake someone up during episodes like this.'

She got up and started making her way over to Jotaro. Before she even stepped over the line dividing the room in two, she stopped.

"DIO!" His voice seething with hatred, waking almost a quarter of the ballroom. No one knew how one could bear such crippling hatred towards one man.

It sent chills down Yang's spine, almost literally breaking her spirit it two, and terrified a now awake Ruby, who started sliding towards the ballroom's wall, wide-eyed and terrified because of the sudden rage that woke her up. She knew not that it wasn't directed towards her, but it terrified her so much. There was so little restraint that was holding in the pure tsunami of rage, that it petrified Yang. She wasn't the only one up, as even Weiss, who held so much disdain for him, was paralyzed with terror. Yang took an extremely shaky step towards Jotaro, everyone watching in anticipation for all hell to break loose. With each step she took, her willpower slowly turned into sorrow and fear; sorrow at the fact that someone hurt him so much, and fear at the possibility of something going wrong. Once she reached Jotaro, she was shaking so much that one would think that she was taking her first steps. It terrified her to think that it was one person that caused this, and almost made her pee herself at the thought that the target of such hatred was that possibly scarier. She looked back towards Ruby for reassurance, who merely shook her head furiously. The blonde swallowed hard, steeled herself against the impending chaos.

She was about to tap his shoulder, when his next words made her collapse to her knees to dodge the blow. **"STAR PLATINUM!** "

She heard a loud crack as fist sized hole was left in the wall where her head was. The rest of the wall cracked, and a chunk of it fell next to a group of students who were watching the display with wide eyes.

"J-jotaro?"

He opened his eyes slowly, noticed the look of terror on her face, and the fist shaped hole about where her head was moments ago. She noticed that he had woken up in a cold sweat. It was then that he took in the fact that everyone was looking. "I'm…going to go. I need some fresh air."

He proceeded to get up, put his coat on, and walk towards the ballroom doors. Yang, sat in shock, realizing that she was inches away from having her head turned into nothing but a smear on the wall.

JoJo sighed, and looked back at Yang. The painful remorse that came with nearly killing someone that was trying to help shone in his eyes like physical wounds. "I…I'm sorry."

He then turned and walked out of the ballroom. He proceeded to make his way to find the old man, hoping that he'd have the answers he needed.

 **Several hours after initiation, in Ozpin's office…**

The initiation went by as one long blur for Jotaro. He was too busy thinking about what his grandfather had said to focus, and regretting his nightmare almost kill someone, so he just let Star Platinum fight on auto-pilot, merely acting in self-preservation. Several times throughout the initiation, the Teams RWBY and JNPR witnessed him wander ahead, but no one had the courage to stop him. They feared for his well-being the first time, at least until an Ursa had it's skull caved in when it got too close. "Don't let this one action define who you are Jotaro. You are a Joestar: a hero, who's saved the world, and who's experienced loss along the way, even if it will go down as mere hearsay by bystanders in Cairo. I know as well as you do that you have a pure heart, despite the rough exterior, and would never unintentionally harm someone if you can help it. And an action spurred by a nightmare won't change that."

The rest of the school was out and about, talking in the hallways. Yet, not all was as it seemed. The newly formed teams RWBY and JNPR were celebrating. After the ceremony, Ozpin told Jotaro that he'd act as a fifth member to any of the first-year teams on any mission they received that he deemed extremely dangerous. While they were celebrating, Jotaro was talking with Ozpin and Goodwitch. Joseph was present, and the four were discussing the possibility of giving Jotaro a separate dorm after almost separating Yang's head from her shoulders. However, Joseph had left that part out of his explanation for the damages earlier.

"Mr. Kujo, I am a firm believer in giving each team a certain degree of independence, as it allows them to solve their own problems. I understand that the events that brought you to this point were traumatic, and I would never wish it upon another soul to go through what he had gone through, and as such, I agree that he should get his own dorm. However, I'm going to recommend that you and room with him." Joseph figured that there was a rider to this agreement.

"But, I expect you to be more willing to work with the teams you will act as a fifth member for, if the need arises, and not to hesitate to ask for help if this persists. I do acknowledge the fact that your skills in combat, honed by your sharp wits, may far surpass that of a professional hunter's. But, you are only human. You can't expect everything to go well if you treat this as no more than a minor inconvenience."

Jotaro knew he was right. Although the fight with Dio taught him otherwise, being able to coordinate and plan with another person yielded a greater advantage. However, he'd have to give it time before he'd be willing to give up Star Platinum's secrets. "Yeah. I figured you would say that."

Joseph felt that this meeting couldn't have gone any better. Still, he felt like he was forgetting something important…"OH! Headmaster, I'm going to require special parts for prosthetics, as well as lubricants. Do you know of anywhere I could acquire these things? Also, we need something to communicate more efficiently. I don't suppose that you have satellite phones?"

While Ozpin maintained a neutral expression, Glynda looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "What on Remnant are you talking about Mr. Joestar? I haven't the faintest idea why you would need those things."

She got her answer when Jotaro took his finger and tossed it her way. She caught it, and inspected it. She found that it was a metal finger, one that seemed to be attached to some robotic hand years, perhaps even decades behind Atlas prosthetics. "I see. I believe that there are several businesses in Vale that sell and custom-made parts, as well as entire prosthetic limbs and appendages. As for the communication part, we had several scrolls ordered, and prepared for your use."

Ozpin reached into his desk, and pulled out a box, in which three scrolls were contained. Jotaro and Joseph looked at the foreign objects with confusion, while Goodwitch and Ozpin instructed them on how to use them. After the two (specifically Joseph) felt that they had a good enough grasp on how to use it, but in reality had frustrated Goodwitch and the usually complacent Ozpin to no end, the two left and headed to their dorms for the night.

While they were walking back to their dorm, they ran into Polnareff, who was talking to Weiss, whom was avoiding her questions hinting towards their origins. Eventually, he shut her down when she bluntly asked where they were from. He noticed his compatriots, and smiled while walking towards them.

"Mr. Joestar. How'd the talk with the headmaster go? Did everything get sorted out?"

"Yeah. We're dorming with Jotaro, so Ozpin had two extra beds be brought in."

"I see. So, any other lesson plans that need to be made?"

Joseph thought for a moment before responding. "You know how stand users are attracted to each other? I have a feeling we may need to teach them about stands. And because they're not able to see them, I worry for what the future might hold."

"Well, that'll have to be something we deal with tomorrow," He yawned out tiredly. "I'm beat."

"Yeah."

The trio found their way to the dorm, and made their way inside. They went about their nightly ritual of brushing their teeth, and the sort. Joseph and Polnareff were conversing between each other while Jotaro sat on his bed, leaning against the wall, staring up towards the ceiling, in thought. Joseph pulled out a deck of cards, and suggested to play Texas Hold'em, to which the other two agreed. They were in their third round of playing when there was a knock at the door.

" _Mierde._ I fold." Polnareff sighed, and another knock came. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Just hold on."

He opened the door to see Ruby was there, along with the rest of RWBY. " _Bonjour_ , Ms. Rose. I see you've brought the rest of your team with you. What can we do for you?"

"Is Jotaro in there?" She tried looking around the Frenchman, but his frame was unintentionally blocking the doorway. "We need to talk with him. It's about…what happened earlier."

The dread that filled the air was palpable. Jotaro looked at the door, and motioned for Polnareff to let them in. "I think it's time we tell Yang who we are. And because you four are a team, we may as well tell the rest of you."

Jotaro leaned on the windowsill, pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. He took a long drag, and puffed it out before turning back to Joseph and the rest of the room.

"Sooo…Mr. Joestar, I think it would be best if I went straight to the point. Who is Dio? And where are you guys from if you're not from around here?" The three tensed suddenly as his name was mentioned, and the four girls noticed how the air got a bit cooler.

Joseph looked at her, then out into the endless abyss that was the night sky, and decided that he would tell them. "The answer to your second question will have to wait. However, the first question is a bit more complicated to answer, and so we'd have to start with my grandfather's story. We will tell you that whole story, as it's only fair, considering Ms. Xiao Long was almost killed."

"Oh, okay that exp-" Weiss processed what he had just said, and slowly sat down on a bed beside Joseph and Polnareff. "Run that by me one more time? YOU SAID THAT SHE ALMOST GOT KILLED?!"

The three men looked at each other, silently gauging what to say next. Joseph turned back to her and continued. "Jotaro regretted it immensely, and I don't know if any of you noticed, but Jotaro was distant during initiation, even for him. Why do you think Grimm were killed by him only when they got too close?

"And you honestly expect me to believe this?" Weiss couldn't believe that they'd lie to her even after telling her that they'd give her answers. "Figures."

Yang dwelled on the thought, looking at Jotaro, who continued looking out of the window. 'He apologized, and he seemed so hurt that he nearly killed someone by accident.

"My grandfather's family was a family of wealthy aristocrats. Dio's father had supposedly rescued them, and George Joestar, in exchange for saving his and my grandfather's life, would raise him if he died before his son came of age." Joseph re-told the tragic story that resulted in the fight between Dio and Jotaro. From the Hamon (which Joseph told her he'd give them a more in-depth explanation to when he told thenhis story.) He left out the more graphic details, such as how Kakyoin and Avdol died, and the fact that Jotaro almost got crushed by a steamroller . "And so here we are now. This is the story of our family, and the efforts made to stop Dio. JoJo, can I see the picture of everyone really quick?" Jotaro, who was staring at the bustling campus below, nodded, and reached into his coat to grab it.

Joseph pointed towards Iggy, Kakyoin, and Avdol in the picture, telling her why each of them made their journey, and how it would've been impossible without each of them. The girls became wide eyed upon hearing that they all died. Polnareff, who was staring away, was biting back sobs at the mention of them, and their sacrifices.

"But, if I could just bring those three back to life, I wouldn't have changed a thing. Not. A single. Thing." Joseph lamented, and his mind wandered back to Caesar, and how his hot-headedness got his brother in arms killed. A tear threatened to break his façade, and Blake saw it, but chose not to say anything.

The hot-headed blonde sat there, in deep though for several minutes before finally speaking up. "That's…holy shit…. how do you guys keep up these facades? I honestly would've been been changed, and Ruby…oh god…I don't think Ruby would've come home, atleast all there emotionally…And, taking someone else's body, that's beyond fucked up."

"Polnareff, are…are you crying?" Ruby was surprised, to say the least, when she saw the red eyes of the burly Frenchman.

"N-no…" Nobody believed him though.

"Polnareff just has a big heart is all. He cares deeply for those around him, and with good reason, too. He trusted them with his life. And he wears his heart on his sleeve, as it were. So, it hurt him deeply when he lost Avdol, and Iggy." Joseph could only sympathize.

"S-shut up."

Blake stood in thought, as several of the details were inconsistent with Remnant's geography. 'Cairo? Japan? America? Britain? I've never heard of those places…' "Hey, Mr. Joestar, where are those places you mentioned having to travel to, or traveled through?"

"That has to do with the second question Ms. Schnee asked."

Joseph looked at his watch. "You four should get ready for bed. Your first day is tomorrow. JoJo, I think it's time I stop."

The girls sighed in exasperation, and all turned and made their way towards the door. However, one white-haired heiress stopped, and spun about face on one foot.

"How are we supposed to know that you aren't just lying? I mean, anyone could say that they don't have Grimm where they came from just to make it seem like it's a foreign place."

Joseph was looking at the picture, while fiddling with the red stone of Aja, which he always kept on his person. "I don't know what else to tell you then. Dio is dead, and whether or not you believe us doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things."

Weiss looked at him tentatively, before turning around and leaving.

Joseph looked over to Jotaro, as he realized that he hadn't asked him what happened in his. "Jotaro, what exactly happened in that nightmare of yours?"

Jotaro hesitated for a few moments, before relenting. "It was the fight with Dio, and I had to rewatch all of their deaths. I couldn't do anything."

"I see. JoJo, I know how you feel. I've had recurring nightmares involving the Pillar Men." He left out that most of them were about Caesar dying, and all the emotions that came with it. "You should probably go to sleep too. You are attending this school, after all."

"Yeah." He turned to leave, but stopped and turned to face Joseph. "The nightmares, do they get any more tolerable?"

Joseph hadn't expected this question, and decided that the best course of action was to tell the truth. "No. They get worse as time goes along. However, I've noticed that the more you believe that his death wasn't in vain, and that you would change it if you could, the less it hurts every time you wake up."

Jotaro noted his choice of words, but decided that it would be better if he let it be. The Joestar family, despite the façade every member put on, was still only human. They had demons of their own, that seemed to never die, no matter how hard they tried to bury them.

 **Back in the dorm of RWBY….**

Weiss lie awake, staring at the ceiling in pitch black. She looked over at the clock, and saw that it was 2 A.M., and turned to see Blake tossing and turning.

"Hey…Hey Blake," She whispered to her partner. "You awake?"

A few moments of silence. "…yeah. Can't sleep."

"You, too?" Weiss' mind had been on the story since he'd told them about it. "I don't know if I can believe them. They didn't really tell us where they were from."

Blake, felt that they were telling the truth. Sure, they hadn't provided any physical evidence that they didn't have semblances. But, they seemed trustworthy, as no one else knew her secret. "I mean, they haven't said or done anything to show that they're lying, either; what if they're just being careful? I mean, if I were in a new place. I'd be

Weiss pondered her words. "I guess…why would he make them teachers so suddenly, though? I mean, if someone appeared so suddenly, I'd be suspicious of them, and would not even think about making them teachers."

There was a pause. "Hey Blake…what do you think they'll be teaching us about?"

"Beats me. I wonder if Mr. Joestar will tell us about Hamon in his class. Night Blake."

"Night Weiss."

As the other two nodded off to sleep, Ruby, who had been silently listening in on the conversation, couldn't even imagine the thought that they were lying. 'I mean, why would they lie about something like that? What would they gain from something like that?'

 **In the cafeteria, the next morning…**

Jotaro decided that it would be best if he got his food, and left to find the old man. As it seems, the universe had other plans for him. He saw the RWBY, and another team he hadn't seen before, and noticed the gloom that hung over their side of the table like rain. He looked at the door, then back to their table, weighing his options. With a sigh, he pulled his hat down slightly lower, and made his way to their table.

"Oi, Ruby. This seat taken?" She looked up at him, then shook her head, before going back to picking at her food. Yang noticed the downtrodden air about her, but wasn't sure what to do.

Ruby set her fork down, then looked at Jotaro with an inquisitive look on her face. "JoJo, was…was all of that true? Was…was he really that much of a monster? Did you really have to kill him?"

Jotaro looked at her, then nodded slowly. "Yes. Dio was a monster that lost his right to live the minute he rejected his humanity."

Team JNPR noticeably tensed at the mention of Dio as it reminded them of the previous morning. They all looked at each other, unsure what to do, calming once they realized that the seething rage no longer laced his voice. Nora took this calmer atmosphere as an opportunity to try to get to know Jotaro.

"Ssssssooooooo…Jotaro, who's this Dio? and who's Jonathan? And if you really have this so called "stand" why can't we see it? And does it like pancakes? What's it's fav-"

Jotaro's visage visibly darkened, which Ren took as a hint to quiet his friend. "Hey, Nora, let's not try to learn everything about him right now. It'll be better if he chooses to tell us instead."

"What? What do you mean? I'm sure he doesn't care, right Jotaro?" all the hammer wielder got in response was a

Yang, normally would never, ever consider a killer to be a friend. But, this was different. The vampire was a monster; a monster that would never have been able to be suitably charged for his crimes against humanity. She looked into Jotaro's eyes, and immediately realized why he was so stoic all the time. It was for the loved ones around him. They probably expected him to be strong, as was the case with Joseph. If anyone saw anything else, they'd be worried to no end. A feeling she knew all too well, as she had to support Ruby ever since Summer died because Taiyang was too much of a wreck during that time. She didn't know how she would've ever made it to where she was now, if it weren't for her Uncle Qrow. She only imagined the storm of emotions that was Jotaro inside

.

While she was thinking about all of this, she was unconsciously staring at Jotaro, who noticed, as did Ruby. She snapped her fingers and waved her hand in front of Yang's face, which brought Yang back to Remnant. She realized what she was doing, and blushed, which Ruby found extremely odd because Yang was usually the more outgoing of the two.

"I uh…I was thinking about how you and I were more similar than I initially believed. I figure that since you told us your story thus far, we should tell you ours, but I think we'll have to tell you later." She looked at her scroll, and saw that the three had about 10 minutes before they had to leave. "So uh JoJo…. What was the nightmare about?

Weiss' interest was piqued too. "Yeah, you never did tell us about that. What gives?"

Jotaro became uneasy at the question, which Blake picked up on, and decided that maybe it wouldn't be the best to pursue this train of though. "Guys, I don't think it's such a good idea. It's still probably fresh in his mind, and I wouldn't want to share something like."

Jotaro looked at Blake, appreciation for her concern evident. "Yeah. I don't think this is a thing I'll ever be able to talk about with you guys."

The table sat in stunned silence. The rest of the table looked awkwardly around before Juane coughed, trying to lower the tension. "Oh. I uh…Atleast they'll get better?"

"Wishful thinking."

Yang sat there, and was regretting asking him, even it didn't change his visage much. "I'm sooooo sorry. Believe me when I sa-"

"Good grief. It's fine." Jotaro hoped that this was the case.

The bell then rang, signaling that the students had to start heading towards their first classes. There was an awkward silence amongst the group while they headed to Professor Port's class. The team took this as an opportunity to view Jotaro's slight change in attire. He wore a uniform styled to look like his previous one, while fitting the school's dress code. His coat had the golden buttons of his previous one, while having edges lined with gold. He wore the same tank top. Much like his old uniform, he used two belts, yet these ones were unlike the previous style. One had a design of black and red triangles on it, and the other had blue and red triangles. His hat, remained the same though, much to the chagrin of one Glynda Goodwitch.

He recalled her saying something along the lines of "How do you think this will reflect on the academy? That we can't even tell our students what to wear.?"

He simply responded with "Good grief. Is she always like this? Relax. I know. But, I don't quite frankly care. I'll do all the work, but my clothing stays I wore several uniforms like this all the way to Cairo."

She opened her mouth to speak, but realized that he was right. She exhaled through her nose before continuing. "I see, Mr. Kujo. Seeing as how you aren't going to budge, I guess we should move on to your sleeping situation."

He came back to reality when he sat down next to the rest of his team in Port's class, kicking his feet up. He saw the portly mustached man writing something on the board. He tipped his hat over his head, and leaned back. If he noticed the look of disdain he received from the heiress, he didn't show it.

Meanwhile, Port began one of his long stories that lasted most of the class. During that time, Ruby was goofing off, drawing pictures of him, making faces, abashing Weiss, and eventually requiring Port to call them back to attention.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss' hand shot up, her ire earned by Ruby, who was none the wiser. "I do, Sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out! Step forward, and face your opponent!" He gestured towards the cage, where a beast with red eyes peered out

.

Once Weiss had changed into her combat attire, the other members of team RWBY cheered her on.

"Gooo, Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!"

Weiss snapped her head towards her high-spirited leader and hissed "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Port figured that now was an appropriate time to get it rolling, and cut the lock. "Let the match…Begin!"

The Grimm charged, and Weiss rolled to the side. The Grimm and Weiss circled each other, a stalemate evident, until Weiss surged forward, trying to pierce it's skull, only for it get caught in it's tusks. The beast proceeded to wildly thrash, while Weiss' grip faltered until the sword got impaled into the wall.

"Oh-ho! What will you do now without your weapon?"

The animal charged again, nearly trampling the white-haired heiress while she rolled and retrieved her weapon.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

The Schnee glared at her leader. "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looked evidently hurt by her partner's retort, but the latter didn't care

The beast turned around, and prepared another attack by leaping in the air, only to get frozen by the Ice Queen, and then stabbed in it's under belly. Weiss gasped in relief, and looked over when she heard clapping.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are _indeed_ in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" He looked at the clock, and saw that his class was over. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and…stay vigilant! Class is dismissed!"

Weiss, who was exhausted at his point, stood up, and glared at Ruby while making her way past her teammates. JoJo, who watched all of this unfold, sighed before making his way out with his team. As he rounded the corner, he saw Weiss insulting an dejected Ruby.

"-I deserve better," and she turned around, stopping for a moment to say something else. "Ozpin made a mistake."

"Weiss, I-" Seeing the girl didn't stop, her face turned into one of defeat. She didn't hear Jotaro come up behind her, and he merely put his hand on her shoulder.

"Good grief. I'll go talk to her. It's not your fault that she's ignoring your advice." He started to follow after Weiss before Ruby grabbed his sleeve.

"Do…do you think that he made a mistake?" She looked at his face and couldn't discern any reaction, and was on the verge of tears.

"No, Ruby. I know he didn't make a mistake. From I know of him so far, he isn't a man who acts on whimsical reasons," Jotaro replied. "It's only been the first day. And he saw the whole initation on cameras placed around the Emerald forest."

"I assume that there's something else you wanted to add as well."

"You need to work on planning, and not run headfirst into things. It'll get you killed. And, you need to be someone who your team can depend on when it comes to making the tough decisions. And that means that you have to get serious." Jotaro, although a man of few words, decided to make his opinion known. Little did she know, he was speaking from experience. "You have to be for those around you. They have to be able to depend on you. You're still growing up, and you'll make mistakes, but the important part is that you acknowledge them, and learn from them. Have fun, be a kid. But, know that being a leader is a burden, and something that you will carry with you, no matter where you are."

She hugged him, which surprised Jotaro, and his facial features became unreadable due to a strange shadow being cast on them. Yet, he didn't push her off, which surprised Yang, who had been watching 'Looks like underneath that surface of being a hard ass, he's just a big softie after all. I think I'm starting to like him.'

"Ruby, let go. I still have to go talk to ice-queen," Jotaro became bothered by the unrequited physical contact. She let go of him, before smiling, and wiping her eyes. "Go on to your next class."

She began walking, before turning her head. "Th-thanks JoJo, I needed that. But wait, won't you be late?"

He couldn't help but let a little smirk show. "I'll be fine. My next class is with the old man and Polnareff."

He made his way to an outside terrace, where Weiss was leaning, and leaning on the railing. He stopped next to her before pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it. He took a long drag, and breathed out slowly before he decided to speak to her.

"Oi. What's your problem, hm?" She turned to face Jotaro, before being disgusted by his habit.

"Have you no decency? And what happened has nothing to do with you."

Another long drag, and breath out. "That's where you're wrong. It has everything to do with me when it might effectiveness of the team. I was once like you. Conceited, and believing that I knew all I needed to know, much like you. The difference between us is that you're a spoiled shit, who gets whatever she wants, and has no problem pointing out faults in others."

"Where do you get off talking to me like that?" She was an open book, and Jotaro could read her, down to the fine print. "And you don't know me at all. That's not even remotely true."

His face visibly lightened and he looked her in the eyes. She shifted under his gaze. "Well, not entirely true. Tell me then, since you seem to know so much, do you think Ozpin made a mistake?"

Another drag. "In all honesty? I don't know. But I do know that it's been less than a day since she's become your leader. And I just finished talking to her, so she seems to understand the responsibility that comes with being leader."

She turned to leave before he put his hand on her shoulder." I wasn't finished. Also, your training obviously didn't do shit. You know how to hold your rapier, but not use it. If Ozpin had made a mistake, we would've found out. She supported you, and you essentially spit in her face."

She turned to glare at him. "What would you know about using such a weapon, you...you dolt? And how would you know how Ozpin thinks?"

"He is a man who makes every choice thought beforehand. As for the rapier, Polnareff's stand is a rapier wielder. I'm sure he'd be willing to teach you, if you stopped being a stuck-up bitch."

"I can't believe this. Every other sentence from you is a vulgar insult."

"And telling your leader, who has been in her position for less than a day, that 'I deserve better' isn't? Good grief. You rich types are all the same."

"And what would you even know about me?"

"I know that you are stuck up, rude, and believe that everyone is below you. I also know that I don't give a fuck about what you say you can do. What matters is that you have your partner's back, and aren't useless. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Weiss, who had adopted a glare at this point, huffed, and turned to run through the door. Jotaro appeared before her, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Alright, Schnee, I'm going to say this one time and one time only: you have potential." He paused to see if she was listening. "Potential to be one of the greatest huntresses to have ever lived; or potential to be the worst teammate to ever attend Beacon. The choice is yours. My recommendation? Give Ruby a chance."

"Why should I? She's been completely childish this entire time."

"And you've been a stuck-up bitch, as I already told you. But, unless you think I haven't made any good points, I'll leave now." He turned to leave, but stopped when he heard her sigh.

Seeing that his point had gotten through when she sighed, and lowered her head in defeat, he continued. "After classes, go find her."

"I guess you're right. I…I should give her another chance."

"Good."

As the two made their way to their next class, Weiss studied his facial features, and noticed the perpetually tired looked his face possessed.

 **Joseph's class…**

"-and, a stand that is extremely powerful, is extremely likely to be limited by range. Much like Polnareff's. Now, that is both a weakness, and an advantage, depending on how well you know how to use your stand. Polnareff?"

"With Pleasure. Ms. Schnee, if you would please come up to the front of the class, I will require your assistance with the next lesson." The rapier wielder came to the front of the class, unsure what he wanted. "Draw your weapon, and make sure a dust fire cartridge is loaded. When you're ready, fire."

She looked hesitant, before receiving a look of reassurance from the Frenchman. She pointed Myrtenaster towards him, and fired a fire dust cartridge, only to be awed as her flames were literally bisected.

"Thank you Ms. Schnee, you may return to your seat. That, is an advantage of my stand specifically. While stands with short ranges are powerful, they tend to be extremely fast, and in only two cases that I know of, attack faster than the speed of light. My stand, while close range, has the advantage of being a rapier wielder, enabling me to cut what would otherwise be impossible, if it swings fast enough."

Pyrrha, who had been silent up until this point, raised her hand. Looking over her notes, she formed her question. "Mr. Joestar, you said that stands that are powerful are extremely likely to possess a short range. What are the exceptions to that rule?"

"Well, in that case, Ms. Nikos, stands to which that rule may not apply are best defined as 'automatic stands.' They are powerful, but lack the control a user may normally grant. They act automatically, or on orders given by their user, and are usually limited in the range of actions in which they are able to perform."

Juane, who was further confused by the question, raised his hand. "Why are we learning about stands if the only ones who possess them are teachers, and one student?"

Joseph sighed, and only dreaded the inevitable shit storm he was going to unleash. "Well, Mr. Arc, we are teaching you about them because stand users are bound by a law, which although sounds completely implausible, is true. Stand users, are somehow attracted to each other for one reason, or another, and for reasons beyond me." He left out the part that all the stand users the three faced were drawn to them with the intent to kill them.

"So, why are you three here, if that's the case?"

"Because, none of you can see them, nor can we be certain that stand users won't attack this place." The rest of the class turned in their seats to face Jotaro, whom appeared in the doorway after speaking with Ozpin regarding Ruby and Weiss. "That, and you are all probably the safest with us three here."

Cardin, the insightful student he was, snorted. "As if."

That earned him a glare that made rethink his words, yet he stood by them even after rethinking.

"Is that so? Tell me. What are my stand's abilities then, Cardin?"

Another derisive snort. "As if that matters. I'll win regardless. And I'll put you in your place if I have to."

Joseph, who had been watching the two, noticed the growing tension. "Enough. You two will get your chance to spar. As for your statement Mr. Winchester, you couldn't be more wrong if you tried. When fighting with a stand, every move counts, as it could be your last. It is much deadlier than a battle between semblance wielders, as in some cases the sheer power behind blows being exchanged, and the power of their abilities, may negate the powers of veteran huntresses such as Ms. Goodwitch."

Polnareff decided to add his two cents. "Mr. Winchester, I do hope you realize that picking a fight with a student in front of an instructor is one of the stupidest mistakes anyone could ever make, much less a fight with him?"

Cardin just turned his nose up at the Frenchman before sitting back down. Joseph knew immediately that this kid was going to be a problem.

"Alright everyone. Split up into your teams. We're going to try something a little different. We're going to give you drawings of several stands, their range, and a small list of some of their abilities. Jotaro?"

The teen nodded before taking a pen and notepad handed to him, and handing it to Star Platinum. It first drew Silver Chariot, Magician's Red, Rubber Soul, and then Hermit Purple, and grabbed Polnareff's mirror that he kept on him to draw itself. It then made several copies for each team. The class saw the sheer speed with which the pen moved, and did a double take. It handed them back to Polnareff, who began by writing a few of their abilities.

"You're going to tell us the best roles for which these stands are best used: Support or Combat, and advantages to each stand. And then, the disadvantages, and how you can use them to defeat their user. And for a little bit of variety, I'm going to leave a hint as to what the special abilities each of our stands possess. Sound good? Then begin!"

The class quickly burst into discussion, many students veering off topic, while several managed to stay on task.

"Silver Chariot, huh? So from I could tell, it cut the flames in half. And what's this hint about needing a bit of speed?" Pyrhha was befuddled by the hint, and looked at the stand's drawing more closely, when he noticed that the armor looked to come in pieces.

Jotaro made his way to a seat by Yang, who watched him as he walked over. When he sat down, he noticed she was staring at him, and turned to see the large grin that plastered her face. "Look, I know that you aren't the most talkative of guys, so I'll keep this brief: thank you for taking the time to make Ruby feel better about this. It makes me feel better that she has friends that will reach out to her if she needs help."

"It's fine."

"No, JoJo, I'm serious. She wasn't too sure about being here two years early, and quite frankly, extremely nervous, and add on to that Weiss being a snide punk despite Ruby trying to help, and you have an nervous breakdown waiting to happen. Thank you." She turned to Weiss, to see what notes she had taken, who gave her a faux glare. "Also, can I assume that since you don't need to take notes, you'll help me later with the homework in here?"

Jotaro gave a sigh, before nodding. "Want me to take the tests for you, too?"

Yang almost lit up and broke into a happy dance before realizing he was being facetious. "Ha ha. Very funny. I'll do the work, although I just might need help from time to time."

It then hit her that he actually told a joke. 'Mr. Tall, dark, and menacing is cute, and has a sense of humor.' "Is that a joke I just heard? A JOJOKE? Eh? Eh?"

"That pun was awful. Please, don't do that ever again."

"You're all a bunch of critics. Critics with a bad sense of humor."

Joseph couldn't help but hide a smile when he looked at the two. 'He's finally starting to break out of his shell. I was worried that when we went back to Japan, he'd return to his old self, atleast relationship-wise. I wouldn't have worried before, as he made it this far, and was changed by the men with whom we traveled.'

Weiss and Yang had received Star Platinum, and the two looked at each other before looking at Jotaro. Yang put on her best puppy dog look, and looked like she was about to succe-

"Not telling you. Being able to find the weaknesses will help you more than you could imagine."

They looked back to the drawings, before he took the caricature, and circled the fore and middle-fingers. "The rest of the stands are a little more straightforward. This one surprised the old man and everyone on the ship when I used it on an imposter captain."

They looked back to the picture, and sat there in thought for a few seconds, before Weiss got a lightbulb. "I think I've got it. You can light stuff on fire using those two fingers. Isn't that how you lit your cigarette?"

Joseph heard her, and grimaced, before walking over and holding out his hand to Jotaro. "We're going to get rid of that nasty habit while we're here."

Jotaro just stared at him. "Come on, let's go. Give them to me."

The teen sighed before relenting, handing him his pack of cigarettes. He turned to look at Weiss. "No. I just use the friction from snapping."

The two made a 'hmm' noise before looking back at the picture.

Yang got a bit red in the face. "It says here that Star Platinum mainly attacks by punching. I don't know why, but this came to mind. Do…do it's fingers extend?"

"They might. They might not."

"So that's how it is?" Yang looked at him before continuing. "Wait. Then what was that thing you used to get behind me when you almost put Ruby through the floor?"

He thought for a moment, but then decided that it would be better for them to find it out themselves. "Can't tell you. You'll just have to find out tomorrow when we spar."

"Come oooonnnnnn, JoJo. You can trust me."

"It's not a matter of trust. It's a matter of learning. You'll have to find out for yourself."

"Ughhhhh…Fine." She puffed her cheeks out with a 'hm.'

Joseph looked at his watch, seeing that he had a minute of class left. "Okay, class is about to end. Your homework is to study those stands, and come tomorrow with ways to defeat them. Extra credit for anyone who can figure out their secret 2nd abilities. Who knows? Tomorrow you might face them. We meet in the sparring arena tomorrow. Class is dismissed."

As everyone left, Joseph ran his hand over his face, watching as each student left. Jotaro and Yang stayed though. Jotaro looked like he was talking to Yang, and slowly getting annoyed. 'Any minute now, he'll-'

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO GODDAMN ANNOYING!"

"COME ON! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE GIVING ME YOUR DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Still not telling you."

"Gonna be like that, huh? Fine. I have my ways of finding out." She knew Ruby would help her later. All she had to do was find her after the classes were over, and then her agent would come to her aid. For a cookie, of course.

"JoJo, you two are going to be late to your next class if you don't hurry up. And although you may not care, I do. I've got to get ready for the next class." As if on cue, more students started piling in through the doorway, taking their seats.

Yang and Jotaro got up, and pushed their way through the crowd, trying to find their next class. This is how the rest of the day would go for the two, pushing through crowds, and conversing, mostly ignoring the subject of his stand's secret ability. And before anyone knew it, classes came to an end for the day. As the last class let out, Jotaro made his way back to his dorm. As he passed team RWBY's dorm, Ruby opened it, and motioned for him to come inside.

"So…Jojo, what brings you here?"

"You let me in."

"Yeah. That's right….say, I have a q-"

"Not telling you Ruby. Nor am I telling you Blake. I saw you slip out behind me so you could try to ask me when I left."

The two froze, realizing that they had been caught, and shrugged at each other. Ruby decided that he would actually put him to work while he was here. "Hey Jotaro, can you help us bui-"

"No."

"Thanks I really need-"The red hooded girl paused. "No?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"because…Why?"

"Because you four can do it yourselves. I have to go frame the pictures from Cairo, and work on the homework. Not to mention, I have to talk to Ozpin for the umpteenth time this week. Also, not interested in Yang bothering me about my stand's ability."

"I see. Well, you have fun with …stuff," Ruby looked a bit saddened by his rejection to help, but once she saw Yang bring in a plate of cookies, she brightened up.

"Sooooo, Ruby, did he tell you?"

The pint-sized ball of energy responded in between cookies. "Mo."

"I see. JoJo, care to comment?" She pressed, hoping that Ruby had actually gotten something, but decided to keep it secret.

"No. I'm going to unpack and do the homework. The old man and I still have yet to talk to Ozpin about an important matter."

Joseph nearly had a heart attack after hearing that while he was walking by. He recovered, and took a big breath. "Who are you? You're not my grandson! **HERMIT PURPLE!** "

He then kneeled down slowly, set a camera on the floor, and chopped it, sending the familiar purple vines into it. RWBY watched in mixed confusion and surprise when a picture came out, a picture of a Jotaro, who looked bothered.

Jotaro sighed, and turned. He gritted his teeth, realizing that the other party benefitted more from the agreement than he really did.

"I gave my word to Goodwitch that I'd do all the work if she didn't pester me about his," He said as he gestured to his uniform. "I'll be back to help you with the work, Yang and Weiss."

"Take your time." Yang found that watching Ruby try to pick up the bed was pretty entertaining. She watched as her half-sister grunted and strained herself, watching the bed being lifted, before JoJo sighed and picked up the bed, setting it on top of the other.

She received a look from Weiss, and started helping. "Yeah. Say, JoJo, you wouldn't mind helping us with this?"

"I'll be back to help you four late if you aren't done. But, work on it. Don't use books and rope to make them. It'll make it unstable."

He left and returned to his dorm with Joseph. The four girls sat there in thought after they Jotaro pointed out that using ropes and books wasn't a great idea. Several times, Ruby thought she had an epiphany, only for it to get shot down by her teammates, as they all still revolved around using rope and books. Normally, Ruby wouldn't care, but seeing as how Jotaro genuinely cared, she took that into account, and decided to make an effort to make the beds stable.

Back in Jotaro's dorm, he read for Port's class, and found that all the work was surprisingly easy once he applied himself. At least until he got to several questions regarding aura; he knew he was bound to get stumped down the line, but decided to skip them and come back later. After reading about it, he made a plan to go to Goodwitch and Ozpin, and have them unlock their Aura's. Worst case scenario was that nothing happened. In the best-case scenario, the old man, Pol, and him got a serious advantage over semblance users he was bound to encounter, users that would likely be sided with that Torchwick character. Polnareff entered with several picture frames in one hand, and a round poker table underneath the other.

"Hey, Jotaro, could you help me for a second?" He inquired. He set down the frames on a shelf before Jotaro helped him set it up.

The two got to work setting up furniture in their dorm and framing the pictures from Cairo. The rest of the day was spent doing this and helping RWBY set up their bunk beds and with their homework. Jotaro's first day was relatively tame, but nonetheless tiring. So, when the time lights out came around, he fell into a deep sleep the minute he hit the mattress.

 **Another chapter completed. The first two chapters were extremely short compared to this one because I wasn't sure how long I should make it. The first two chapters gave me indications that I shouldn't constrain the story to the plot of RWBY. I got several more ideas for fanfics I could write, all of them being crossovers. They're mostly just ideas right now, but that could be subject to change in the future depending on whether I have enough of a plot to work with for them.**

 **So far, I've been writing this story as the ideas have come to me, and I like this a lot better. I did plan out the first two chapters, but I felt stifled creatively for some reason. So, I decided to write down ideas I got throughout each day, and typed them out. I then would decide whether they fit at the moment, and if they didn't I just saved them to possibly be used at a future time. Also, I didn't include Hol Horse because I determined that I'd have him as a shooting instructor considering his stand. In the next chapter, you can look forward to such a scene.**

 **I thank you all for leaving reviews, and appreciate the fact that you all took the time to read this. I've got school starting up again in a week, so expect the updates to come much less often after that point.**


End file.
